


Phone of Old

by donutsweeper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Man Out of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Steve doesn't want a new phone, it's that he doesn't need one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone of Old

"Cap, catch!" Tony shouted seconds before he hurled a small device at Steve's head.

Steve snagged it out of the air with ease but sighed once he looked at it. A brand new, top of the line Starkphone. "Tony, I have a phone. I like my phone. I don't need a new phone."

"That's where you're wrong, Cap. The camera on this one's better and there's more memory. Oh, and the pixilation-"

"Tony," Steve interrupted. "All that's... great, but, it's still a phone and the one I have right now works just fine for my needs."

Tony shook his head. "I know you're from the dark ages and used to operators and those, what do you call it, party lines, but you need to get with the times, Cap, and this," Tony reached over and tapped the phone, "little baby will get you there."

Steve laughed. "I am well aware that phone numbers have evolved from the days with exchanges like PResident 6-0565 to having to include area codes and the like. And I do take pictures with my phone. I am well aware of how to use it to surf the internet or to download apps. I use google maps. I've even played Candy Crush and Words with Friends. My phone works fine for my needs. I appreciate the offer, but I don't need to upgrade it right now," he said, pressing the phone into Tony's hand. 

There was a moment's pause as Tony pursed his lips. "Wait a minute. Words with Friends? And you've never played against me? I'm hurt, Cap, truly hurt."

"I just play whoever it finds via that smart match thing, Tony," Steve explained with a shrug.

"No, no, no. That is not acceptable. Gimme." He made grabby motions with his hand. "Your phone. Not this one, your old, antiquated, and ridiculously out of date one."

"It's only three months old." There was no heat behind the protest, however, as Steve dug the phone out of his pocket and handed it over after turning it on.

Tony scrolled through the apps for a moment. "Weather Channel. News. News. Sudoku. News. Boring, boring, boring. MOMA?" He looked at Steve then, but Steve just shrugged in response. "Right, of course you have museum apps on your phone. Ah, here we are. 'TheOriginakCaptain'?" he read out loud, snickering.

"The keyboard's small. I didn't figure out how to resize it until after I signed up." Steve straightened, bracing himself, but the mocking he was waiting for didn't come.

"Right, well, prepare to be beaten, my friend," Tony said as he passed Steve back the phone and pulled out his own. "You are going DOWN!"


End file.
